mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Coriander Cumin e Saffron Masala/Galeria
Spice Up Your Life Saffron Masala emerges from the kitchen S6E12.png Saffron Masala noticing Pinkie and Rarity S6E12.png Saffron Masala "are you here for lunch?" S6E12.png Saffron Masala introducing herself S6E12.png Saffron "the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot" S6E12.png Saffron "would you like to hear about the specials?" S6E12.png Saffron "we have a curried oat cake" S6E12.png Saffron "grass sandwich that has been marinated" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "mustard Dijon dressing" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "how can you say no to that?" S6E12.png Saffron Masala asking for Rarity's order S6E12.png Rarity politely declines Saffron's food S6E12.png Saffron Masala returns to the kitchen S6E12.png Pinkie sighs as Coriander Cumin enters S6E12.png Coriander Cumin stacking chairs S6E12.png Pinkie saying hello to Coriander Cumin S6E12.png Coriander Cumin introducing himself S6E12.png Coriander "my daughter cooks, I host" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "why are you stacking chairs?" S6E12.png Coriander "I have nopony to host for" S6E12.png Saffron Masala chastising her father S6E12.png Saffron Masala "around our guests" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "what does it matter?!" S6E12.png Coriander "nopony else will be coming in" S6E12.png Saffron gives Pinkie Pie her order S6E12.png Saffron "your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in!" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "pretend to be positive" S6E12.png Pinkie eating her food face-first again S6E12.png Coriander "nopony here wants to try anything new!" S6E12.png Coriander "I know when to throw in the towel" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "listen to my ideas for once" S6E12.png Coriander "I did not move halfway across Equestria" S6E12.png Coriander "my daughter that I never listen to!" S6E12.png Rarity pointing at Coriander and Saffron S6E12.png Coriander "can't even get Zesty Gourmand" S6E12.png Coriander "one look at how empty it was" S6E12.png Rarity excited "that's it!" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie copying Rarity S6E12.png Rarity offers to help Coriander and Saffron S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie offering to help S6E12.png Coriander "how do you intend to do such a thing?" S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity "just leave it to us!" S6E12.png Saffron hopeful; Coriander skeptical S6E12.png Saffron Masala pacing up and down S6E12.png Saffron "please stop packing things" S6E12.png Coriander "when the lovely pony comes back" S6E12.png Coriander "we will need to pack all this up" S6E12.png Coriander "just getting a head start" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "you really don't know Rarity" S6E12.png Pinkie and Coriander hear Rarity return S6E12.png Pinkie gives Coriander an "I told you so" look S6E12.png Rarity gives the others the good news S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "what is the catch?" S6E12.png Coriander continues to be pessimistic S6E12.png Saffron asking about Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Rarity "Zesty rates a restaurant on" S6E12.png Rarity "she has very specific tastes" S6E12.png Rarity "quite a bit of work that needs to get done" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "like what?" S6E12.png Rarity "feel more cosmopolitan" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin scoffing dismissively S6E12.png Saffron "Rarity went to all of this trouble" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "can't we at least try?" S6E12.png Rarity "why don't I stay behind" S6E12.png Rarity "try and drum up some business" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie saluting to Rarity S6E12.png Pinkie Pie leaving with Saffron Masala S6E12.png Rarity "I understand your trepidation" S6E12.png Rarity "we will get those hooves" S6E12.png Rarity "just like all of the other restaurants" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin still not convinced S6E12.png Saffron Masala "I hope my father doesn't" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie reassuring Saffron Masala S6E12.png Pinkie "the most unique and beautiful restaurant" S6E12.png Pinkie "not like all of those stuffy places" S6E12.png Rarity crossing in front of Coriander S6E12.png Rarity starting to sing S6E12.png Rarity singing "if you want to succeed" S6E12.png Rarity singing "be what they want you to be" S6E12.png Rarity gesturing toward the restaurant door S6E12.png Interior decorator ponies start remodeling S6E12.png Painter mare painting scene transition S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron walk through Canterlot S6E12.png Pinkie singing "your food is so good" S6E12.png Pinkie puts hoof around Saffron Masala S6E12.png Pinkie singing with a hoof around Saffron S6E12.png Pinkie holding flyers and arrow sign S6E12.png Pinkie singing "that unique sense of taste" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie starts sign spinning S6E12.png Pinkie singing at the top of her lungs S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie reach out to their partners S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie take their partners' hooves S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity singing in separate tandem S6E12.png Rarity singing to Coriander Cumin S6E12.png Rarity removes decorations from Tasty Treat ceiling S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron advertise The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Minuette and Lemon Hearts dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png Rarity singing "you need to change" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin instantly changes clothes S6E12.png Rarity showing food to Coriander S6E12.png Rarity levitating food tray in front of Coriander S6E12.png Coriander sampling fancy restaurant food S6E12.png Pinkie bouncing up and down as she sings S6E12.png Pinkie Pie doing the Piggy Dance S6E12.png Pinkie pointing to Saffron Masala's heart S6E12.png Pinkie singing "it will know what to do" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Rarity and Coriander see sign get hauled away S6E12.png Pinkie singing "be unique" S6E12.png Rarity sings and straightens Coriander's tie S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie singing on split screen S6E12.png Coriander Cumin, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Saffron Masala split screen S6E12.png Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala split screen S6E12.png Rarity continues singing for Coriander S6E12.png Pinkie continues singing for Saffron S6E12.png Interior decorator ponies leaving The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png Saffron Masala starting to worry S6E12.png Saffron Masala "what will we do?" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "try harder!" S6E12.png Citrus Blush "how many hooves does it have?" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "hopefully soon!" S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne annoyed S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne walking away S6E12.png Pinkie hurls arrow sign at the ground; sign curves upward S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron watch sign sail through the air S6E12.png Orange Slice "do you think that's a restaurant" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "Yes! Yes, it is!" S6E12.png Chargrill "came to Canterlot from Whinnyapolis" S6E12.png Saffron invites Chargrill and Orange Slice to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Chargrill and Orange Slice walk toward The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron Masala hoof-bump S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron enter the restaurant smiling S6E12.png Saffron Masala setting the arrow sign down S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron return to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron in stunned shock S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "Rarity, what did you do?" S6E12.png Coriander standing in the new Tasty Treat S6E12.png Coriander Cumin greeting unenthusiastically S6E12.png Rarity "isn't it perfect?" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "the most unique and beautiful" S6E12.png Pinkie "not make it exactly like every other" S6E12.png Coriander levitates new food in front of Saffron S6E12.png Coriander "this is what we must cook" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "this isn't what I wanted!" S6E12.png Saffron "wanted Canterlot to like us for us!" S6E12.png Rarity "we helped save the restaurant" S6E12.png Rarity "how many other ponies are coming?" S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron briefly look at each other S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron answer "two" S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie hear a knock at the door S6E12.png Saffron Masala rushes into the kitchen S6E12.png Coriander rushes to his greeting spot S6E12.png Coriander welcoming Zesty to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "I hardly think it matters" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "try your best to impress" S6E12.png Orange Slice "we'll both try the special" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand shooing Coriander away S6E12.png Coriander Cumin returns to the kitchen S6E12.png Coriander Cumin in frantic shock S6E12.png Saffron adding ingredients to the curry S6E12.png Saffron Masala tasting the curry S6E12.png Saffron "at least a little bit of flavor" S6E12.png Rarity "that's not what Zesty wants!" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "what kind of food expert" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "that's insane!" S6E12.png Pinkie balancing curry bowl on her head S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "I'm taking this out there!" S6E12.png Rarity "Zesty will hate it!" S6E12.png Rarity "you are going to ruin this for them!" S6E12.png Pinkie "trying to fix it after you ruined it!" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting past Rarity S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand harshly critiques The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "food that actually tastes good" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand backs out of the restaurant S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand shuts the door behind her S6E12.png Rarity, Saffron, Coriander, and Pinkie feeling ashamed S6E12.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Coriander wallowing in failure S6E12.png Rarity apologizing to Coriander Cumin S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "the worst has happened" S6E12.png Coriander "no use crying over spilt food" S6E12.png Bowl of soup levitated in front of Coriander S6E12.png Saffron Masala "always cheered me up" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "my spicy flat-noodle soup!" S6E12.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Coriander eating Saffron's soup S6E12.png Rarity "this is truly delightful!" S6E12.png Saffron "That's all I've ever wanted to do, father!" S6E12.png Saffron "like the food we made together" S6E12.png Coriander "so long since we cooked together" S6E12.png Coriander "you used to hide the ingredients" S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron laughing together S6E12.png Rarity "who cares what some stuffy unicorn thinks" S6E12.png Rarity crosses in front of Coriander and Saffron S6E12.png Rarity "give it a chance!" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "without Zesty's approval" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "nopony will even try our food!" S6E12.png Rarity "yes, they will" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "what about us?" S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron cooking together S6E12.png Coriander looking for an ingredient S6E12.png Coriander finds the ingredient as Saffron laughs S6E12.png Coriander adds ingredient to the dish S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron hoof-bump S6E12.png Rarity "ready for the grand re-re-opening" S6E12.png Saffron "my father and I just wanted to say" S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron thanking Pinkie and Rarity S6E12.png Saffron Masala "we've both been so stressed" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "what it was we loved about it" S6E12.png Coriander "something we used to love to do" S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "no matter what happens next" S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron nuzzling S6E12.png Pinkie Pie initiates a group hug S6E12.png Rarity, Pinkie, Coriander, and Saffron group hug S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "we've got a party to throw!" S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron welcoming ponies to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Coriander serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron Masala "feel free to sample the food" S6E12.png Saffron serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron and ponies hear Zesty Gourmand enter S6E12.png Coriander and Saffron thank Rarity and Pinkie again S6E12.png Coriander Cumin "you are both truly amazing" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "nothing can stop the dynamic duo" S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png en:Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens